Nakak/Quotes
General *''"Swazdo-lah, everyone! Knickknacks 'n' oddities, masks, and carpets! Customize your floor and face!"'' :: *''"Ha-hey, friend! You look like a traveler of distinction and taste! Behold! A fine array of masks, curiosities, and masterfully woven carpets; all locally made!"'' :: *''"Hey! Tenno! We honor you here with master-crafted maskwork! Maybe you'll see yourself here?"'' :: *''"Swazdo-lah! How about a rug or carpet for your fine star vessel? I have adorments that would catch the starlight beautifully if hung above a command console!"'' :: Greetings *''"Others have one price for locals and one for offworlders. Me? I give you the local price, every time!"'' :: *''"Free advice with or without purchase, surah. I'm here to help!"'' :: *''"Best prices and free advice, surah. To me, you're a local!"'' :: If Trusted or higher *''"Lok heb, surah! It is good to see you again! How may I help?"'' :: *''"A joy to serve you, Tenno! As always!"'' :: *''"Dah-dup, Tenno! For all that you do for Cetus, it is wonderful to see you!"'' :: Farewells *''"You'll find spirit jars at most of the bars. Order something, leave a coin. It leaves the souls of the Orokin happy, and you've paid for the next person who can't afford a drink. Sho-lah!"'' :: *''"I've worked all kinds jobs in all kinds of places. Never met a good person, or a bad one. It's just folks, friend. Everyone's just folks. Sho-lah!"'' :: *''"Buy three bags of termite droppings. It'll keep you going long after you should've keeled over. And if that's how you react to nibbling termite crap, you're going to love my desert-survival tips!"'' :: *''"Those urns outside doors? Don't drink from them. They're yoong-bat. Leave them for traveling monks."'' :: *''"Beyond Cetus, you'll encounter the occasional Ostron who've built themselves a bridge across a river. They'll charge you to use it. It's how some of these families support themselves."'' :: *''"When you've made peace with the world, then everything becomes a game, friend. This place will teach you that."'' :: After Purchasing an Item *''"The Eidolons have done something to the water out there. Touch it, and you'll get the shock of your life! Plus, it's loaded with gut parasites! Sho-lah!"'' :: *''"The Eidolons have done something to the water out there. Touch it, and you'll get the shock of your life! It is free of pararasitic gut larva, though. Sho-lah!"'' :: *''"Visitors go crazy for kubuchi! They think drinking it makes them a local. But between you and me? It tastes like hot garbage!"'' :: *''"The Eidolons: beautiful creatures of the night, graceful in their own way. Go anywhere near them, and they'll crush you like a turd! Here you go!"'' :: *''"Dah-dup, surah! Here you go! Have you seen the Tower? The Unum within does not move or see, but she hears, and feels, and speaks! Sho-lah!"'' :: *''"See a man with a blank mask with no adornments? That's a widower, all of his bright things would have been cremated with his wife. Beautifully sad, really. He won't laugh for a year. Here you go!"'' :: :: Mask of the Revenant Before talking to her *''"Swazdo-lah, Tenno! Krunna metta. Today a very unique mask has come to into my possession. Incredible, perhaps even, magical! It's- eh... it's... ugh, oh, whatever."'' When "Mask?" is selected *''"Sales! I really love it. Aghh, Look, to be honest - Onkko made this mask, and its a bit of a creep-piece. He set some weird eyes in it, said "The Unum chooses!" *sigh* Ai-yo. 'Unum chooses' is short for nightmares and a wild Vobi hunt. Funny, right? Tower spirit choosing me... and I can't stand heights! I think that makes me 'fake-Ostron'? Tower work was more my cousin Mukha's calling, he's fearless! Uh, yea, "was" fearless. *sigh* Well... buy the mask, Tenno! Or don't, up to you."'' After buying the Mask of the Lost One *''"Great... Onkko's note here says "Wear the Mask when the Moon shines bright... upon the haunted Plains of Eidolon" Huh. You could do that. OR you could take the day off, toss that mask into the lake. "Oh! Sorry Onko, we lost it!" "'' Category:Quotes